This invention relates to the telephone industry and, more specifically, to a system and method for toll notification when placing a call.
We as humans thrive on communication. Past methods of communication include smoke signals, Pony Express messengers, notes in bottles and any other conceivable method that allowed for communication between two people. However, times have changed! The advent of the telegraph simplified and expedited communication. Next, came communication over wires, transmitting voice and data over a wire or line, using telephones and similar devices (facsimile, computer modem) that are present in our homes, offices, schools, businesses, etc. and that connect to the public switched telephone network (PSTN) through wireline (also referred to as landline). Wired communication satisfied the human need for communication for many years, but once again, humans wanted more. As society grew, we became mobile, movers and shakers, who needed to keep in touch no matter where located. This need to cut the umbilical cord of wired communication brought forth wireless communication. Wireless communications are transmitted through radio frequency (RF) technology. Wireless communications include communications that are transmitted via cellular telephones, mobile telephones, car phones, personal communication service (PCS) units, pagers, Palmpilots(trademark) and the like.
A wireless device is particularly useful to a person on the move. For example, you can use a wireless unit while driving, while flying or during any other activity that requires the user to be separated from access to a landline. A service provider or carrier provides the wireless communications service to your mobile wireless unit. But a subscriber""s mobility may take him out of the service area served by his service provider. If the new area is served by a different service provider with whom the subscriber has no business relationship, the subscriber is said to be xe2x80x9croamingxe2x80x9d out of the home service area and is called a xe2x80x9croamerxe2x80x9d in a visited service area.
In addition to the mobility of wireless users, the mobility of humans also brought about another advancement to telephony, number portability (NP), which would include all types of portability including local number portability. NP aims to let the customer take their phone number anywhere they go. For example, when a customer moves from Atlanta, Ga. to Fort Lauderdale, Fla. they can continue using their xe2x80x9cAtlantaxe2x80x9d local telephone number. Therefore, area codes will no longer indicate geographic location.
Both NP and geographic mobility means that a communication user may not know when she is making a toll call. When a typical call is placed, the user dials a ten digit number and the call is connected. In the past, users knew that a number with a xe2x80x9c202xe2x80x9d area code was for Washington, D.C., xe2x80x9c212xe2x80x9d for New York, xe2x80x9c404xe2x80x9d for Atlanta, etc. These defaults alone were enough for users to determine that they were making a more expensive toll call. Now, and increasingly as NP permeates the industry, a user has no indication whether his call is a toll or local call. This same problem will arise in landlines when full NP is implemented. No longer will an area code assist the caller in determining whether a call is toll free. Thus, a system is needed that notifies a user when engaging in toll calling.
The present invention is a system and method for notifying users of a telephony system that a toll call is being made. In one embodiment, this invention notifies customers that a dialed number is a toll number by either an audio tone, prerecorded message, visual message or other means of notification. The invention determines toll notification by:
capturing a dialed number;
translating the dialed number to a local routing number (LRN);
triggering a query to a programmable network element (e.g., a service control point 10 (SCP)), where the LRN is determined;
determining where the call should be routed;
comparing the call to the customer""s billing plan;
triggering a notification if the data from the programmable network element indicates a toll call; and/or
allowing the user the option to terminate the call.
The notification can also present the user other options. For example, the notification can present the user with the option to choose the long distance carrier with which to place the call. Other notifications may include the ability to terminate the call and access the called party""s voice mail, e-mail, or any other alternative method of communication available to the caller.
In one embodiment for use with cellular telephones, when a call is placed by a caller to the called party, a mobile switching center (MSC) translates the call. The MSC queries an intelligent network database, which may be located in a switching control point (SCP) or other network element capable of accepting queries and storing databases. A network element comprises a device capable of (a) communication over a network with other devices and (b) processing communications. Examples of network elements include mobile switch centers, SCPs, SSP switches, etc. The query aims to determine the routing information necessary to connect the call and to determine whether the call is a toll call. To that end, the query provides routing information to the network element that allows the network element to determine the call status. Routing information can include the caller""s number, the called party""s number, or an identifier for the MSC.
In order to assure that current information is updated to the Intelligent Network (IN) database, a link is established between the carrier billing system and the IN database. The billing system provides the IN database with current user plans that would involve toll charges. In addition, the information from the billing database can be used to determine if there are any long distance pricing options that can be offered as alternatives to caller""s current pricing plan.
The network element returns a message, such as an SS7 message, to the MSC. The message indicates the call status, such as whether the call is a toll call or not. If the call is not a toll call the call is completed. In contrast, if the IN network returns a message that a toll call has been made the SS7 message is sent back to the MSC to alert the caller. The above functionality can also be carried out using various messaging protocols, such as an Intelligent Peripheral type network connection or another network such as IP.
The present invention aims to accomplish one, multiple or combinations of the following objectives:
to ascertain the status or type of communication being placed;
to alert a communication user that a toll call is being placed;
to allow other types of notifications to the user based on the status of the user""s desired action; and
to reduce unintended toll calls by the user.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the claims.